Entre toi et moi
by StrixChuu
Summary: Anakin Skywalker est envoyé en mission sur Hoth avec un autre padawan. Une mission simple et claire. Un seul soucis : tout deux ne se sont jamais entendu. Pourquoi d'un coup lui semble t'elle plus attirante qu'avant ? Pourquoi reste t'elle aussi exaspérante ? Bien... euh je sais, le résumé et le titre ne sont pas les mieux trouvés mais bon c'est pas le plus important non ? lisez s
1. Chapter 1

Bijour Bisoir !

Bien me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Star Wars, celle-ci se déroule pendant l'adolescence d'Anakin Skywalker.

Les personnages originels de Star Wars ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai pas vraiment suivit la trame de la saga entre la menace fantôme et l'attaque des clones mais bon, c'est pas le principe d'une fanfiction ?

Enfin voilà, l'idée c'est que je me suis mise en tête de faire un truc un peu fluff pour changer mes habitudes (enfin un peu fluff… pour moi qui n'en écris pas souvent on va dire que là je me suis juste éclatée à glisser des bons clichés shojo ^^'^^')

Hahaha enfin bon ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue :

Lorsque deux padawan sont envoyés seuls en mission, il y en a toujours un plus expérimenté que l'autre désigné pour être le leader de la mission, malheureusement ce genre de missions par souvent en eau de boudin… c'est-ce que pensait Mada au moment où elle entrait dans sa chambre en balançant son sac au travers de la pièce. Cela faisait trois mois que son maître l'avait envoyé en mission d'infiltration dans une école pour futurs programmateurs de vaisseaux corelliens et là d'un coup elle se retrouvait envoyée sur le terrain avec un autre padawan qui soit disant serait le partenaire et non le leader. Et dire qu'elle venait seulement d'envoyé son rapport.. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de revenir sur coruscant. Elle souffla en se laissant tombé sur son lit et évidement c'est au moment là que quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. En grognant elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur le superviseur des professeurs :

« Un problème monsieur ?

_ Miss Mada Ohokwen, nous avons reçu un message de votre famille, votre présence est demandée dans les bureaux directoriaux.

_ Bien monsieur. »

Juste le temps de remettre sa tunique droite et de réajuster ses manches et elle partait à l'autre bout des bâtiments techniques et des dortoirs pour rencontrer les trois directeurs qui à la base avaient demandé l'aide des Jedis pour savoir ce qui arrivait à certains de leurs élèves. Le superviseur l'introduit et la laissa seule face aux directeurs.

« Nous avons été contactés par vos maîtres du temple Jedi de coruscant. Il semblerait que vous ayez résolu notre problème.

_ Oui messieurs, justement j'ai un rapport ici pour vous.

Elle le posa sur l'un des trois bureaux ; et mes maîtres ont déjà envoyés une escouade du sénat pour régler cette affaire.

_ Très bien, de plus nous souhaitions vous féliciter pour vos résultats, il est surprenant qu'une jeune femme non corellienne qui ne connait rien à notre technologie apprenne si vite et soit capable de se démarquer de façon positive.

_ Je vous remercie mais vous savez, ma mission consistant à faire parti des élèves bon à être détournés je ne pouvais qu'avoir de bons résultats.

_ Enfin si vous voulez un jour quitter les Jedis et rejoindre notre école, sachez que nous vous accueillerons. »

La remarque fit sourire la jeune femme, il était hors de question pour elle de quitter l'ordre Jedi et encore moins pour de la mécanique, elle les remercia et leur annonça son départ dans la matinée pour une autre mission. Elle retourna ensuite faire son sac, rangea machinalement sa chambre et posa son uniforme correctement plié sur un lit tiré au carré et s'en alla attendre le vaisseau qui devait l'emmener vers sa prochaine mission. Elle espérait seulement ne pas faire sa mission avec le padawan du chevalier Obi-Wan Kenobi, réfractaire à toutes formes d'autorité et tête brûlée à souhait, son maître l'avait plus d'une fois envoyée en mission avec eux et à chaque fois elle avait gardé de mauvais souvenirs de ces mission. D'ailleurs elle était contente de ne pas avoir fait équipe avec eux depuis plus d'un an. En tant que leader de mission elle souhaitait juste un partenaire calme et discipliné qui ne lui compliquerai pas la vie et lui permettrai, quelques soit la mission, de rentrer vite au temple voir son maître et la salle des archives. Lorsqu'un engin approcha la piste où elle se trouvait, elle tritura nerveusement sa tresse de padawan, croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises et s'infiltra rapidement dans le vaisseau une fois sa rampe abaissée sachant qu'ils devaient éviter de perdre du temps sur Corellia.

Un fois montée elle sentit qu'ils repartaient, elle posa son sac en soufflant et se dirigea vers le cockpit pour y découvrir un jeune homme avec les cheveux courts, qui devait être plus grand qu'elle d'une tête ou deux et qui avait une tresse de padawan. Tout était normal jusque là mais pourquoi n'y avait il pas d'autre pilote ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillis et lorsqu'elle étudia la présence du jeune homme elle retint un grognement : Anakin Skywalker… l'affaire n'allait pas être facile. Elle l'étudia un moment, merde c'est qu'il était devenu beau gosse en un an et demi, puis s'assit à côté de lui

en le saluant rapidement, avant de lancer l'hologramme qui énonçait leur mission.

'**Ordre de mission pour les jeunes Jedis Mada Ohokwen et Anakin Skywalker : Vous devez vous rendre sur Hoth pour y récupérer une pierre de type archive ayant été volée lors de la dernière guerre contre les seigneurs Siths. Cette pierre est scellée, ne vous étonner donc pas du fait que vous ne pourrez vous en saisir de façon physique. Cette mission de récupération se déroulera au sein des grottes de Kahorsth, la jeune Ohokwen connaissant mieux le terrain et ayant à son actif le plus de missions non accompagné de son maître prendra la tête du duo. Que la Force soit avec vous jeunes gens.****' **

Le petit personnage disparu laissant la jeune femme sceptique quand au fait qu'ils ne devaient être que deux à y aller vu qu'elle se souvenait de la population récente des grottes de Kahorsth.

« Kahorsth hein ? Dans combien de temps on arrive ?

_ Vu notre position… dans 48 heures à peut près.

Elle note l'air mécontent du jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas tourné le regard vers elle, génial elle allait devoir faire face à son incorrigible manque de discipline. Bon elle comprenait aussi un peu qu'il soit vexé de ne pas être nommé leader du duo et qu'il doive suivre les ordres d'une fille mais quand même, un peu de bonne humeur et de discipline n'allaient pas le tuer. Elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère tout en se renseignant sur tout ce qu'elle devrait prendre en compte une fois sur le terrain.

_ Skywalker ?

_ Hum ?

_ Juste pour savoir, tu es bien de Tatooine non ? Ça ne te dérangera pas trop des températures négatives de Hoth ?

_ Et voilà le leader qui commence…

_ Et voilà le morveux qui commence… ; elle l'avait imité à la perfection selon elle mais s'agaça de le renfrogner encore plus ; bon écoute je devine que tu n'es pas plus ravi que ça de faire cette mission en tant que partenaire…Laisse moi finir ! ; il allait l'interrompre, sûrement pour lancer une remarque sarcastique ; mais moi ça ne me plait pas plus de devoir diriger un gamin capricieux et incapable de reconnaître une autorité ailleurs que devant le conseil donc afin que cette mission se déroule bien ET vite je propose qu'on essaye de faire abstraction de cette histoire de leader et que l'on mette en commun toutes les idées qu'on aura sans faire de fantaisies. Ça te conviens ?

Elle sentit un certain soulagement mais une frustration néanmoins présente chez le jeune homme qui daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle en acquiesçant avant de sursauter.

_ Ohokwen ? Mada Ohokwen ?

_ Euh je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas croisé mais moi au moins j'ai pu te reconnaître…

_ Non c'est pas ça mais tu… tu as vraiment changé…

Mada releva un sourcil avant de hausser des épaules et de sortir du cockpit afin d'aller voir l'équipement qui avait été préparé pour leur mission. Un abri pour deux transportable, de la nourriture séchée et en capsule, un module de survie portatif qui ressemblait plus à une petit trousse cubique métallique, des vêtements de grand froid et un plan relatif des grottes. Bien, le strict minimum quoi, répartissant le matériel dans deux sacs elle voulu se retourner vers le poste de pilotage pour appeler son partenaire mais fut plus que surprise de le trouver dans son dos et se retint de justesse de sursauter. Visiblement il avait bien progressé pour dissimuler aussi bien sa présence, la dernière fois elle pouvait dire exactement où il se trouvait les yeux fermés : ça avait d'ailleurs été une source non négligeable de conflits.

_ Tu tombes bien.

_ J'ai lancé les commandes automatiques, je me suis dis que tu aurais des choses à dire mais tu semblais vraiment très prise dans ton inventaire…

Sous entendu, je suis là depuis un moment et t'as rien sentit… Mada soupira mentalement avant de noter qu'il semblait continuer de l'étudier. Elle se redressa, notant au passage qu'il la dépassait bel et bien de deux têtes, et posa un main contre sa hanche, l'autre désignant le tas de vêtements :

_ Oui justement, j'allais te conseiller de prévoir ta ceinture actuelle à la place de celle fournie vu que tu n'aurais pas la même prise sur ton sabre laser et je voulais qu'on commence à prévoir comment on allait se débrouillé une fois sur Hoth pour atteindre les grottes et s'y infiltrer.

* * *

Voilà ! Le prologue est lancé ! Vivement vos reviews j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

UN **TRES** **GRAND MERCI** A **TEMPERANCE** POUR SON COMMENTAIRE !

Sérieux, il m'a vraiment fait très plaisir =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsqu'il avait sut qu'il devrait faire équipe avec un autre padawan, Anakin avait tout de suite cru qu'il serait enfin leader d'un duo, depuis le temps qu'il faisait toutes les missions de ce genre en tant que partenaire, il fut immédiatement déçu de voir qu'il allait devoir obéir à une fille avec qui il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre en plus. Une espèce de gamine à la tête rasée laissant pendre comme une espèce de rasta sa tresse de padawan et sans attrait qui s'habillait toujours d'une tenue ressemblant à celle des hommes des sables de Tatooine. Apres un an et demi sans collaborer avec elle il se l'imaginait déjà tel un véritable homme des sables ou un jawa vu sa taille. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se décida à regarder bon grès malgré vers elle alors qu'elle tentait une approche amicale, il fut très agréablement surpris de voir à sa droite une fille humaine et très loin de ressembler à une Tusken. Il lui redemanda même de confirmé son identité. Elle ne sembla pas trop comprendre l'étonnement du jeune homme et quitta le cockpit pour rejoindre une salle commune de l'engin. Fait peu étonnant, vu qu'Anakin était un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens et bourré d'hormones, il enclencha rapidement le pilote automatique et masqua sa présence pour aller étudier de plus près sa nouvelle partenaire. Il se surpris encore une fois à ne plus être tellement déçu du fait qu'elle faisait équipe avec lui.

La gamine qu'elle était avant avait vraiment évolué en jeune femme très attirante : le visage fin, un peu arrondi au menton, les cheveux noir mi long devant et courts derrière qui finissaient en des mèches pourpres, un corps fin mais pourtant très musclé par l'entrainement et les combats, les jambes fines. Il était certain qu'elle devait en faire tourner des têtes. Un petit sourire moqueur alluma son visage lorsqu'il la vit se retourner et ses yeux nacrés en amende reflétant sa surprise de le voir derrière elle.

_ Tu tombes bien.

Elle semblait vouloir dissimuler sa surprise mais Anakin d'humeur d'un coup taquine décida de la narguer un peu et répondit sans pour autant la lâcher du regard :

_ J'ai lancé les commandes automatiques, je me suis dis que tu aurais des choses à dire mais tu semblais vraiment très prise dans ton inventaire…

C'était amusant de la sentir agacée par le sous entendu. Semblant vouloir se redonner un peu de constance, elle se redressa et posa un main contre sa hanche, elle était tout de même plus petite que lui de deux têtes, tout en lui montrant les vêtements de grand froid :

_ Oui justement, j'allais te conseiller de prévoir ta ceinture actuelle à la place de celle fournie vu que tu n'aurais pas la même prise sur ton sabre laser et je voulais qu'on commence à prévoir comment on allait se débrouillé une fois sur Hoth pour atteindre les grottes et s'y infiltrer.

_ T'es une habituée du froid ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

_ Oui, je suis originaire d'une planète du même genre que Hoth et je suis souvent venue pour négocier avec une tribu qui vit dans le premier niveau des grottes de Kahorsth.

_ Seule ?

_ Mon maître ne fais plus tellement de missions donc oui mais je fais pas mal de missions en duo avec des padawans, en solo ou avec d'autres chevaliers Jedis que mon maître...

_ Et t'es toujours padawan ?

_ Tant que mon maître n'en voit pas l'utilité, moi non plus…

En fait Mada disait plus ça par habitude, souvent on lui avait posé la question et à la fin elle s'était dit que se montrer humble et patiente lui apporterai plus que d'attendre à chacun de ses retour de couper sa tresse, de plus sa situation de padawan lui convenait, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter des responsabilités de chevalier… Avec Anakin ils se mirent d'accord pour atterrir suffisamment loin des grottes, leurs occupants étant des créature assez territoriales, et d'entrer par la porte de devant pour ainsi dire. Ensuite ils se contenteraient de suivre la carte qu'ils possédaient, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'en procurer une plus récente, jusqu'à la pierre et retour à coruscant. Une fois d'accord sur les grandes lignes Mada expliqua leur plus gros soucis : les Haimos, membres de la tribu qui occupait le premier niveau des grottes, étaient peut être assez territoriaux mais ils étaient surtout trop hospitaliers avec leurs visiteurs pacifiste. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux padawan devraient subirent au moins deux jours de fête pour leur venue, la jeune femme avait dit ça avec un air désespéré en se rappelant de ses précédentes négociations qui avaient été très amusantes au début avec la musique, l'alcool et la nourriture mais les dix jours que ça avait duré ne lui avaient jamais semblés aussi long… Anakin lui ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème, au contraire il était tout à fait partant pour faire la fête.

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Hein ?

_ Visiblement non, à quoi tu pensais pour rien écouter ?

_À ce que j'ai sous les yeux pourquoi ? Non je vais quand même pas lui répondre ça on sait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir… quoique…_

Sentant que le jeune homme repartait dans ses pensées elle reprit vivement la parole : _ Enfin bon je te disais qu'il nous faudrait deux jours de marche au moins pour rejoindre les grottes ce qui sous entend une nuit dans l'abri où on va sûrement se geler les miches, tu es certains de ne pas craindre le froids ?

_ Mais oui, je suis quand même pas une petite nature !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je veux juste m'assurer qu'on puisse finir cette mission dans les meilleures conditions. Bon je vais étudier la carte et annoncer notre arrivée aux haimos, profites en pour préparer ton paquetage, ce sera ça de moins à faire…

Evidement le jeune homme ne prit pas la remarque aussi bien qu'il aurait du.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir comme ça sans rien dire ?

Mada qui s'était levée et qui allait au cockpit s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et se retourna pour faire face à Anakin :

_ Ecoutes, pour cette mission c'est moi le boss et toi tu fais pas chier ton monde, okay ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, elle voulait jouer au petit chef ? Bien ils allaient jouer mais il n'allait pas obéir à une nana même attirante alors que la mission consistait juste à chercher un misérable caillou.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu, tu obéis point barre !

Elle fila au poste de pilotage sans même lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Il l'énervait, alors qu'elle voulait éviter de se le mettre à dos c'est tout le contraire qui était arrivé, super, et en plus ils avaient plus de 33 heures de vol avant d'arriver…

_Je veux rentrer au temple_…

Secouant la tête elle diminua un peu la température de l'engin afin de ne pas avoir de changement trop rigoureux lorsqu'ils sortiraient tout en se disant que son partenaire ne méritait pas autant d'attention puis envoya son message avant d'allumer le lecteur de cartes. Elle fut vite rejoint par Anakin qui s'installa d'office sur le siège du pilote, sous entendu du capitaine, et qui débrancha les commandes automatiques pour reprendre en manuel.

_Non mais quel gamin, c'est pas possible si c'est comme ça pendant toute la mission je le laisse sur place, j'ai pas envie de marcher sur des œufs pendant trente ans…_

Pendant encore deux ou trois heures chacun vaqua à ses occupations dans une ambiance mitigée comme les sentiments des deux jeunes jedis : l'un énervé et intrigué par celle qui prenait clairement sa place de leader de leur duo et l'autre agacée du fait qu'elle allait devoir faire compromis sur compromis pour une mission dont elle se serait passé alors qu'il y aurait eu moyen de rendre tout ça plus agréable. En maugréant Mada se leva et s'étira avant de partir se reposer sur une des banquettes de la salle de vie du vaisseau, installée sur le dos elle plia son manteau sous sa tête et ferma les yeux en se remémorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les environs du camp des haimos. Certes ils allaient devoir se poser à plus d'un jour de marche des grottes mais elle ne tenait pas à passer trop de temps et plus de d'une nuit sur Hoth surtout avec leur matériel. Une chance pour eux dans les grottes la température serait dans les positifs enfin… dans le degrés Celsius soit plus de 15° que l'extérieur des grottes. Anakin supporterait t'il vraiment ces températures ? Peut être devrait elle prévoir de quoi améliorer la tenue de grand froid de son partenaire ? Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas encore passé, elle sourit en pensant à une maxime de son pays : « Un coq n'est pas mieux qu'un idiot mais bruyant il tombe malade bien avant lui ». Un jeune coq, voilà ce qu'était Anakin, il fallait donc compter sur le fait qu'il était orgueilleux, sûrement imprévisible, peu diplomate et si elle se souvenait bien il avait tendance à se mettre dans des situations peu enviables. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de bâillonner ce coq et ainsi leur éviter à tout deux des ennuis.

Cependant Mada avait très souvent tendance à oublier certains détails, surtout lorsque cela la concernait : certes plus diplomate qu'Anakin, elle restait aussi orgueilleuse et malgré qu'elle fut une jeune femme réfléchit, on ne trouvait que son actuel partenaire pour être aussi tête brulé qu'elle.

Elle dut finir par s'endormir car lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se trouvait confortablement installée sur la banquette avec une couverture la couvrant des pieds au menton et Anakin méditant, l'air vraiment très concentré un peu plus loin.

Il n'en revenait pas, cette… elle l'avait laissé planté là comme un con sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Il se serait presque cogné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces yeux avaient suivit le trajet de la chute de rein de sa partenaire plutôt que de penser à la rattraper pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il shoota dans un des sacs, il n'était pas question d'obéir comme un bon petit soldat à une fille de son âge aussi attirante soit elle. Et il n'allait pas non plus enfiler cette stupide tenue de grand froid tant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à destination, c'était inutile selon lui. Il eu un frisson qui le fit s'agacer encore plus, la sale bête, elle avait baissé la température de l'engin et ce sûrement pour qu'il enfile la tenue grand froid. À nouveau il donna un coup de pied dans le sac avant de rejoindre le cockpit. Il nota rapidement que la jeune femme était juste à côté de l'accès au couloir en train de lire la carte des grottes de Kahorsth et se remit d'office aux commandes du vaisseau passant en manuel. Du coin de l'œil il surveilla la réaction de sa partenaire : rien, aucun froncement de sourcil, elle se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Elle voulait jouer aux leader et là ne disait plus rien ? Discrètement il observait Mada, elle avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, beaucoup plus féminine en tout cas, mais elle restait une chieuse potentielle. Plus tard elle émis un petit grognement qui le fit se retourner et sourire quand il vit le haut de Mada le lever un peu dévoilant une peau fine et très claire lorsqu'elle s'étira avant de sortir vers le centre de l'engin.

_Dommage qu_'_il n_'_y en ai pas plus à voir_… _quoique_… _elle va peut être se changer_…

Il réactiva le pilotage automatique, attendit un moment et alla jeter un coup d'œil, il fut assez déçu de la trouver allongée sur une des banquettes semblant penser à un truc drôle vu qu'elle souriait. Il retourna au poste de pilotage pour voir un peu ce que donnait les plans des grottes, il était à fond dans ce qu'il étudiait dans un bruit lui fit faire un bond sur sa chaise et filer rapidement à la salle de vie où il se cogna presque la tête contre un mur, c'était juste Mada qui avait glissé par terre. Il y croyait pas vu le bruit qu'avait fait sa chute elle aurait du se réveiller à cause du choque mais non, mademoiselle dormait profondément, bras nus sur le sol glacé du vaisseau. Il soupira avant d'aller chercher une couverture qu'il mit d'abord sur elle puis, se disant qu'il n'allait quand même pas la laisser comme ça, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière sa nuque puis la souleva avant de s'avancer vers la banquette où il l'installa au mieux avant de la couvrir avec la couverture.

_Bien, là elle ne tombera pas._

Il s'assit sur la banquette devant celle où il avait installé la jeune femme il regarda son visage, sa peau claire, ses lèvres… c'était tentant, très tentant. Elles semblaient douces, comme des bonbon, et leur teinte mi rose mi beige attiraient son regard… Il secoua vivement la tête en fermant les yeux, avec la chance qu'il avait elle se réveillerait au moment où il serait à deux doigts de l'embrasser donc non, non il valait mieux pour son bien être qu'il évite ça, elle semblait avoir le sommeil lourd mais il fallait pas pousser. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains :

_ pfff bon, méditation, pour une fois ça va être utile.

Un très long moment passa pendant qu'il méditait, il ne se rendit même pas compte du moment où Mada se réveilla et ne capta même pas quand elle alla s'assoir face à lui, évitant soigneusement de le toucher et étudiant chaque trait du jeune homme. Il était vraiment mignon, c'est dommage qu'il était aussi gamin, un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, elle savait comment rompre la glace. Elle se releva discrètement alla quand même vérifier à combien de temps ils se trouvaient de Hoth, soit une quinzaine d'heures, puis elle vint se remettre devant lui en se retenant de rire, étira son visage en une grimace et avec la manipulation de la Force elle lui envoya une bille en aluminium entre les deux yeux ce qui le fit vite redescendre de son petit nuage et crier en tombant à la renverse en voyant la grimace d'aussi près. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de ce passer que lorsque les éclats de rire de Mada qui se tordait, les larmes aux yeux sur le dos.

_ Non mais t'es vraiment malade !

_ HAHAHAHA

_ Et tu trouve ça drôle ?!

_ Et tu pose la question ?! Ta réaction était géniale !

_ Non mais j'y crois pas c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?

Il s'était un peu redressé s'appuyant sur ses bras et les jambes pliés, devant lui Mada se retrouvait à peu près dans la même position, elle se mit à genoux devant lui entre ses jambes notant les rougeurs sur les joues d'Anakin et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en lui souriant :

_ Merci pour la couverture.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre appuis sur son épaule pour aller faire son paquetage. Elle fut vite rejoint par Anakin qui s'installa à côté d'elle et prit à son tour son sac pour le préparer :

_ T'es vraiment conne.

_ J'accepte le compliment, tien.

Elle lui passa un paquet de capsule qu'il prit avec mauvaise grâce, visiblement il n'aimait pas ça.

_ Ils parlent quelles langues les haimos ? Il demandait ça mine de rien mais cela fit un peu sourire Mada.

_ Le corellien, le toydarien, le dug… pas le wookie, le hutt non plus… euh… le tusken et le jawa non. En fait je ne les connais pas toutes mais tu vois à peu près le principe.

_ Ouais, des marchandeurs quoi… ils parlent la langue de base humaine ? Enfin comme on la parle sur Coruscant, Tatooine et autre ?

_ T'en fais pas, celle là leur apporte suffisamment de bonus niveau marchandage.

_ Ils sont comment ?

_ Des bons vivants…

_ T'as l'air emballée à l'idée d'y aller c'est fou.

_ Ris, ris, tu verras quand on y sera. Physiquement ils ont une morphologie semblable aux humain, ils ont juste quatre bras, une longue queue et le tronc couvert d'une sorte de fourrure/duvet… ah ! Ils ont la langue verte aussi.

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ? Il la regarda avec stupeur : T'as été vérifié ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un sourire espiègle, lui disant qu'elle avait réellement fait pas mal de missions chez eux. Finalement Anakin se dit qu'elle n'était peut être pas si chiante que ça, ils discutèrent pendant le temps restant avant d'arriver. Pendant cette longue conversation ils se surprirent tout deux à se trouver des points communs comme la mécanique, les techniques de combats ou encore le souhait d'indépendance ils se trouvèrent même un goût commun pour les mauvaises blagues. Mada, soulagée qu'ils aient enterré la hache de guerre décida de se la jouer plus vicieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, donnant des ordres mine de rien et testant jusqu'où ceux là pouvaient passer. À une heure d'arriver Mada enfila par-dessus sa tunique corellienne une sorte de pull en cuir et en fourrure qui s'arrêtait sous la poitrine et montait jusqu'au menton puis troqua son pantalon en toile contre un pantalon du même type que son pull tandis qu'Anakin lui revêtait le même pantalon en plus épais ainsi que trois couches de tissus en plus d'un pull qui lui descendait en dessous de la ceinture et montait jusqu'au col. Ils s'étaient changés dans la même pièces, n'ayant pas à trop se dévêtir pour s'équiper malgré le discret espoir du jeune homme qui laissa tout de même son regard glisser le long des jambes de Mada lorsqu'elle retirait puis enfilait ses pantalon. Puis tout deux se rendirent au cockpit afin de reprendre les commandes du vaisseau et d'atterrir tranquillement. Une chance pour eux ils arrivèrent au début du jour, ainsi ils s'assuraient de ne passer qu'une nuit à à la belle étoile, ils ne traînèrent pas plus et se mirent en route chacun portant son paquetage, de quoi monter leur abri nocturne et deux couvertures en plus.

_ On a du bol, on a un grand soleil et pas de vent.

_ Si tu le dis, moi je le vois pas ton grand soleil…

_ Mais si, mais si regarde derrière nous.

_ Très drôle…

* * *

Voilà... le premier chapitre est fini , je souhaite qu'il ai plus à ceux et celles qui l'on lu, moi je me suis fais bien plaisir en le tapant XD

hum... un piti verdict ? ^^ 3


	3. Chapter 3

ET ME REVOILAAAAAA ~

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Guest et Lion qui m'ont laissé des commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont motivés pour continuer.

Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, j'ai du mettre quelques trucs en pause pour des raisons professionnelles et personnelles dont les fics mais maintenant je reprend de plus belles hehehehe !

Enfin voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise : bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les deux Jedis n'avaient pas attendus trente ans pour se mettre en route et progressaient pour le moment assez bien, la neige sous leurs pieds étant bien tassée et durcie par le froid, pour passer le temps ils parlèrent au début des missions qu'ils avaient récemment fait, Anakin avouant qu'il aurait voulu exécuter une mission comme celle dont sortait Mada plutôt que d'escorter un convoi de droïde à l'autre bout de Coruscant. Ils dévièrent d'ailleurs rapidement sur la mécanique, activité qui semblait passionné le jeune homme selon Mada vu l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à lui parler du droïde de protocole qu'il avait construit enfant et de son module de course qui lui avait fait gagné la fête de la Boonta. Mine de rien, et tout en continuant de parler de missions, Mada pressa le pas, tant qu'ils marchaient facilement ça ne les fatiguerait pas trop et ils pourraient gratter du chemin pour le lendemain, il valait mieux retourner au plus vite au chaud plutôt que de s'attarder et de tester la résistance d'un gars des climats chauds de Tatooine au froids mordant de Hoth. Et avec la tête de lard qu'était Anakin il n'était pas question de lui demander s'il tenait le coup ou n'avait pas trop froids.

Le soleil avait bien bougé dans le ciel, ils devaient avoir dépassé la moitié de la journée, Mada proposa donc de s'arrêter un moment, histoire de souffler et de manger quelque chose de chaud, et ne fut pas surprise de le voir accepter sans broncher. Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé mais la nuit venant les températures déjà bien basses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant, au contraire.

_ ça ira pour aujourd'hui, on va prendre le temps de monter l'abri tant qu'il fait encore jour et on se préparera pour la nuit.

_ On ne continue pas de marcher ?

_ Non, non là il se fait tard, autant perdre du temps en faisant un abri correct.

Anakin acquiesça et suivit scrupuleusement chaque consignes de la jeune femme jusqu'au moment ou elle lui dit d'aller se mettre relativement au chaud tandis qu'elle finissait de recouvrir l'abri de neige afin de faire une sorte de couche d'isolation. Evidemment l'amour propre du jeune homme le fit refuser et continuer malgré le froid. S'énervant Mada fit une chose qu'elle regretterait sans aucun doute : elle joint ses poings et frappa un grand coup sur la nuque du jeune homme qui tomba inconscient.

_Bon il ne sera pas forcément content au réveil mais au moins il va se tenir tranquille._

Elle le tira rapidement à l'intérieur, acheva l'abri et se mit à préparer une sorte de soupe avec la viande séchée et des capsules alimentaire avant de s'allonger confortablement en attendant que son partenaire ne se réveille ce qui arriva trop rapidement pour elle. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Anakin pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pour s'énerver contre celle qui avait osé l'assommer, l'attrapant par le col et la redressant pour qu'elle lui fasse face :

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as assommé?!

_ … pour éviter des heures perdues en négociations et toi tombant malade pour le reste de la mission…

_ Pardon?!

_ Bon tu me lâches ?

_ T'es vraiment culottée toi, excuses toi tout de suite.

_ Désolée heureux ? Bon maintenant si tu me lâchais on pourrait avaler de quoi se réchauffer et se reposer.

Après un long combat de regards le jeune homme grogna en raffermissant sa prise sur le tissus puis devant l'air impassible de sa partenaire il la lâcha et prit un des bols pour se servir.

Résultat le repas se déroula dans une ambiance médiocre et les deux se couchèrent fâchés sans s'adresser un mot de plus et se tournant mutuellement le dos. Au dehors la température descendait à une vitesse folle, l'extérieur de l'abri était déjà glacé par le vent qui s'était levé et le froid commençait à se répandre dans l'habitacle, habituée Mada ne s'en souciait pas vraiment mais Anakin lui commençait à se les geler sévère, même en ayant garder sa tenue de grand froid et en s'étant emmitouflé dans sa couverture il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, comme un idiot il se refusait d'en parler à son « leader » qui, il s'en doutait, aurait vite trouvé une solution.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Mada sentait Anakin grelotter dans son dos, discrètement elle se tourna dans son sens pour voir ce qu'il en était et resta stupéfaite devant un comportement aussi immature : Le jeune homme ne grelottait même plus à ce stade là, il devait avoir bien trop froid et elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était réveillé.

_Non mais j'y crois pas ça, il pouvait pas prévenir ?!_

_ T'es vraiment con toi !

_ Q-Quoi ?!

Elle retira la couverture d'Anakin qui, vexé et alarmé par son brusque cri, la regardait faire interloqué. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand elle lui ordonna d'enlever son pull et de remettre sa veste en la gardant ouverte tandis qu'elle-même retirait veste et pull.

_ Héééé tu fais quoi là ?

Vu qu'il ne se décidait pas à faire ce qu'elle disait, la jeune femme commença à le déshabiller :

_ ça se voit pas ? Non mais j'y crois pas !

_ De ? Mais eh !

Il attrapa les poignets de Mada qui s'attaquait à ce qu'il portait en dessous de son pull, dévoilant ses abdominaux. Il y comprenait plus rien là et bien qu'une partie de lui aime l'idée que la jeune femme se trouvait présentement en tenue plus que légère agenouillée entre ses jambes et en train de le déshabiller, il voulait tout de même savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête pour se jeter sur lui comme ça.

_ Arrête tes sottises et laisses toi faire ! T'es glacé !

_ Hein ?

_ Quoi ? T'es mort de froids! Je vais quand même pas te laisser dans cet état! Donc je vais utiliser mon corps pour te tenir chaud! … Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

_ Je… Pourquoi tu nous déshabille?

Même s'il avait demandé ça avec un air franchement surpris il ne put, ou ne voulut, pas empêcher son regard de glisser sur le corps de Mada lorsqu'elle se redressa pour attraper sa couverture et s'installer au dessus de lui.

Elle rougit comprenant ce qu'Anakin avait cru comprendre sur le coup. Avant de se dire qu'en effet elle n'avait peut être pas choisis les bon mots pour s'exprimer…

_ Ne va rien croire de bizarre ! Je vais juste utiliser la chaleur corporelle pour redonner à ton corps une température correcte sans que cela ne soit trop violent vu que ton organisme ne supporterait pas un changement trop brutal.

Ce fut au jeune homme de rougir, se disant qu'il était con d'avoir tout de suite penser au sexe « _Foutus hormones »_. Il fut quand même rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être gêné de la situation à en juger à la couleur des joues de Mada lorsqu'elle se colla contre son torse. D'ailleurs elle ne put retenir un frisson lorsque leur corps se touchèrent, essayant de ne pas penser au corps d'Anakin qui lui semblait tout à tout réellement attirant et confortable elle rabattis les deux couvertures sur eux. Au final l'idée fonctionna parfaitement puisque Mada sentait le corps d'Anakin se réchauffer petit à petit et que ses grelottements cessaient, mais étrangement le sommeil mit du temps à les atteindre malgré la rude journée qu'ils venaient de passer : Anakin ne pouvant penser à autre chose que le corps contre le sien et au souffle régulier qui chatouillait son cou faisant voleter des papillons dans son ventre. Mada, elle, essayait d'oublier les mouvements du torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de la respiration du jeune homme et se disant intérieurement qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi entraînait bien son padawan.

Finalement ils tombèrent quasiment en même temps dans les bras de Morphée pour se réveiller le lendemain presque dans la même position qu'au couché : dans son sommeil Anakin avait enroulé ses bras autour du corps de Mada dont les mains avaient glissées le long du torse de son oreiller humain. Le premier à se réveiller fut Anakin qui ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler de la veille et encore moins à souhaiter que la jeune femme ne bouge pas vers un endroit stratégique en se réveillant, cela risquant d'être quelques peu gênant pour lui. Mais en même temps… se réveiller avec une fille dans les bras n'était pas forcément désagréable. Il profita un peu du fait qu'elle ne se réveillait pas tout de suite pour penser à des sujets plus important comme éviter de prendre au premier degré tout ce qu'elle dirait à l'avenir sachant parfaitement qu'elle faisait ça non pas pour le faire chier mais pour prendre soin de lui dans un sens, il sourit, si elle voulait prendre soin de lui ça pouvait jouer en sa faveur… Son esprit s'égara vers des pensées qui l'avaient traversé une partie de la nuit lorsque Mada s'était collée contre lui : ce moment bien qu'assez rapide et peu romantique avait eu un coté sensuel pour lui et il était fortement tenté de renouveler l'expérience. Il prit un moment pour respirer le parfum de sa partenaire, un parfum sucré et épicé qui lui plaisait de plus en plus, sous ses doigts il sentait la peau douce de la jeune femme… petit à petit des idées peu saintes se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit. Il revoyait la jeune femme à genoux entre ses jambes, ses mains chaudes en train de glisser ses habits par-dessus sa tête, son air gênée lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que lui avait cru comprendre. Petit à petit ses hormones reprirent bien vite du service, guidant son souvenir de la soirée vers des idées de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer autour de ce quiproquo : lui et Mada s'échangeant un sourire amusé tandis qu'au lieu de rabattre directement les couvertures sur eux, elle se serait encore plus penchée sur son torse dénudé, sa main commençant à lui caressé la peau, le réchauffant en effet mais d'une façon bien plus sensuelle, plus électrique, ses lèvres roses et douces glissant ensuite sur son front, ses joues, sa bouche, descendant dans son cou… Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent au moment où Mada bougea contre lui, se réveillant à son tour et il fut soulagé, pour ne pas dire amusé, de la sentir troublée par leur position, visiblement il n'était pas le seul à repenser à le veille. C'était d'ailleurs une vrai chance qu'elle n'ait pas bougé sa cuisse plus vers la droite, son imagination ayant très fortement aggravé son état d'excitation.

_Au moins je ne suis pas le seul… donc si mademoiselle n'est pas insensible à moi c'en est même intéressant ~ _

A ce moment ses pensées, si elles avaient pu atteindre les oreilles de Mada, auraient aisément fais rougir la jeune femme alors qu'il la détaillait discrètement en profitant du fait qu'elle se rhabillait après être sortie des couvertures. Le long de son corps se dessinaient des cicatrices dont une plutôt longue qui passait d'une hanche à l'autre, il se demanda un instant d'où elle pouvait provenir mais ses questions s'envolèrent vite lorsqu'il descendit le long de sa chute de reins. Il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'elle eu passé ses vêtements.

De son côté la jeune femme essayait de se concentrer sur leur journée plutôt que sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle ne voulait surtout pas penser aux idée qui lui étaient passées par la tête toute la nuit et au mieux finir cette mission au plus vite, plus tôt ça serait finit, plus tôt elle serait rentrée au temple dans la salle des archives avec son maître à potasser tout ce qu'elle pouvait afin d'avoir au plus vite des mission en solo… En passant ses affaires elle se demanda si ça ne valait pas le coup de laisser le matériel de camp ici, histoire de gagner du temps sur la journée et au pire de piquer de quoi faire un abri de nuit à leur départ des grottes, mais ses interrogations ne durèrent pas : de puissants coups furent donnés sur l'abri, dégageant la glace qui semblait s'être formée autour de l'habitacle, et une espèce de voix rocailleuse sembla calmer la surprise de la jeune femme :

_ Mada?! Ohoi! T'es là dedans où je t'ai croisé sans te voir ?

_ Vir ?

_ Okay t'es dedans, je suis venus te chercher le chef a dit que t'avais avec toi un gars du désert qui allait pas tenir jusqu'aux grottes.

_ Parfait on sort de suite !

Mada se leva aussitôt, encourageant son partenaire à faire de même et allant saluer bruyamment son ami pendant qu'Anakin s'habillait et sortait à son tour. Il ne fut cependant pas tout à fait satisfait de voir la padawan dans les bras d'un non humain qui frôlait les deux mètres aux poils beiges avec des rayures ocres mais il se garda de toutes réflexions lorsque le dit Vir se tourna vers lui ; en effet les haimos étaient des créatures plutôt impressionnantes avec leurs quatre bras et leur allure massive renforcée par la fourrure.

_ T'es le gars du désert ?

_ Visiblement…

_ Bah t'as pourtant pas l'air en trop mauvais état…

_ Ma partenaire a bien voulu me réchauffer ~ sourit Anakin en jetant un regard à Mada qui s'était retournée pour cacher ses joues qu'elle sentait chauffer au souvenirs de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit durant la nuit. Pour donner le change elle rentra dans l'abri pour rassembler leurs affaires tandis qu'elle entendait Vir poser quelques questions sur Tatooine à Anakin.

_Génial maintenant il s'en vante ce … bon, n'y pense plus ma grande, tu finis cette mission et tu t'éloigne de lui !_

_ T'as tout pris ?

_ !… euh oui oui c'est bon, on a tout. On peut décoller.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien pressée d'un coup…

Anakin s'amusait de sa réaction, finalement cette mission s'annonçait pleine de choses intéressantes. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner et afficha un sourire face au rose présent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

_ C'est le fait de m'avoir réchauffé cette nuit qui…

_ Le froid rend les joues et le nez rouge, tu devrais le savoir. Maintenant si tu pouvais prendre ton sac et nous suivre ça serait bien.

Elle planta le jeune Jedi sur place et rejoignit son ami de deux mètres qui les entraîna rapidement aux grottes, finalement il ne leur fallu que trois heures supplémentaires de marche dans la neige pour arriver à bon port. Durant ces trois heures Vir se montra très curieux à propos de Tatooine mais aussi trop attentionné envers Mada aux yeux du jeune Jedi qui ne cessait de se donner des baffes mentales pour les idées folles qui le traversaient à chaque attentions du non humain envers sa partenaire.

D'ailleurs il les trouvait un peu trop proches là, pas discret du tout il se glissa entre les deux habitués des glaces qui marchaient devant lui :

_ Dites Vir, Mada m'a dit que vous étiez du genre TROP fêtards, c'est vrai ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Vir prit la remarque avec un énorme sourire, dévoilant des crocs blancs et lui répondit en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos :

_ ça tu vois ça m'étonne même pas ! La dernière fois elle a finit tellem…

_ Vir !

_ Bah quoi ? Le matin t'étais bien contente d'avoir trouvé mon lit…

_ Mais tais toi donc !

_ Son LIT ?!

_ Oui, son lit maintenant si tu pouvais nous faire entrer espèce de gros bavard !

Alors là Anakin n'en revenait pas, il avait bien comprit ? Son lit ? Genre l'objet qui sers à dormir voir plus si affinité ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans le lit de ce géant poilu ? Elle n'était quand même pas du genre à … il se maudit soudain d'avoir une imagination si fertile alors qu'il voyait sa partenaire peu vêtue, chose plutôt agréable à imaginer, dans un lit avec Vir la serrant contre son torse à l'aide de deux de ses bras, les deux autres glissant respectivement sur son épaule et dans ses cheveux. Non! Ça non, il ne devait vraiment pas commencer à s'imaginer… et là c'était quoi ce sourire entendu alors qu'il leur ouvrait une porte en métal gravée de symboles représentant les cycles lunaires d'Hoth. Le jeune Skywalker cessa de penser dès qu'un des battant fut entre-ouvert : aussitôt une musique endiablée s'échappa de la porte accompagnée d'effluves d'alcool qui annonçaient une ambiance décontractée pour la suite des évènements.

_ MADA ! Enfin tu franchis à nouveau nos portes !

Un haimos encore plus grand que Vir, et nettement plus baraqué venait vers eux, les accueillant à bras ouvert et un sourire festif lui ouvrant presque le visage en deux. Contrairement à Vir il possédait une crinière rousse flamboyante qui contrastait avec le duvet brun qui recouvrait son torse où s'étalaient d'impressionnantes cicatrices qui complétaient une allure d'ancien combattant. Il enlaça fermement la jeune femme et lui donna une tape dans le dos en la reposant, celle-ci eut un franc sourire :

_ Hayern, contente de te revoir. Je suppose que tu sais déjà pourquoi nous sommes là, je te présente Anakin Skywalker, mon partenaire pour cette mission.

_ C'est-ce ptit bout d'homme qui vient du désert ? Il a pas l'air trop costaud…

Anakin allait répondre sa façon de penser quand Mada se saisit de son bras doucement mais fermement avant de répondre en souriant à Hayern :

_ T'en fais donc pas mon grand, il l'est bien assez pour devenir bientôt un chevalier Jedi.

_ Hahaha j'aimerai voir ça !

_ Pas la peine, mais au fait où est passée ton hospitalité ? Tu nous garde dans ton hall ?

_ Mais oui suis-je bête ! Venez donc ! On va déjà boire pour fêter votre arrivée ensuite vous poserez vos affaires et on mangera.

_ Bien on te suis ; Mada se tourna vers Anakin alors que le géant se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et que Vir prenait les sacs des visiteurs ; désolée pour les remarques un peu… bourrues de Hayern, lui c'est le chef de la tribu, Vir est son plus proche successeur si je me souviens bien mais ça peut encore changer, ils font souvent des combats pour les droits à la succession.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles à ma place ?

_ Pour que tu n'aie pas à prouver ce que tu dis de toi.

_ Hein ?

_ Ici, si tu dis toi-même que tu es fort, tu dois le prouver. Si c'est quelqu'un qui dit que toi tu es fort, c'est qu'il existe des témoins de tes capacités.

_ Okay… mais t'as l'air bien copine avec eux…

_ Oui, ça fait plusieurs missions que je fais ici.

_ 13 même ! Pas vrai Mada ?

_ Vir, c'est pas bien de laisser traîner tes oreilles.

_ Oh tu me vexes, enfin bon tu me suivras après la boisson ? Que je te donnes des habits corrects.

_ Dis tout de suite que je m'habille comme un sac !

_ Non, je te préfère juste avec nos vêtements.

_Et gnagnagna je te préfère avec nos vêtements … celui là il m'énerve déjà, il se permet de la draguer comme ça ? Bah bravo, en tout cas il va pas continuer longtemps, là elle est chasse gardée mon pépère…_

À peine finissait il de penser ça qu'il remarqua une des mains de Vir posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme ainsi que le regard en biais qu'il lui réservait. Retenant un grognement une violente tape dans le dos faillis le faire tomber en avant, c'était Hayern qui les avait fait entré dans une immense salle où de gigantesques coussins et tapis trônaient fièrement sur le sol jonché de plats de nourritures et de fûts encadrés de coupes et de gobelets.

_ Alors gamin ! T'es padawan depuis longtemps ? T'as déjà une femme? Ah non suis-je bête vous les Jedis n'avez pas le droit de prendre une épouse ! Que c'est idiot !

_ Oui, je suis rentré au Temple de Coruscant enfant, mais vous savez ne pas avoir de femme ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas avoir de relations avec le sexe opposé…

_ Ah ça, y en a un qui le sait bien ! T'as entendu Vir ? Mada est venue souvent chez nous !

_ Vas pas raconter des sottises ! Je me souviens pas de ce que tu sous entends !

_ Hahaha t'es mignonne ! Ça me rappelle quand tu savais pas encore nos règles ! Tu sais gamin qu'elle a fait son entrée chez nous en disant qu'elle était bonne en combat ?! Non mais quelle idiote Hahaha.

Tout en riant de ces évènements le chef des haimos se toucha une cicatrice au front avant de leur placer des gobelets tenants plus du bol dans les mains et de les remplir à ras bord d'un liquide bleu épais qui aurait pu leur faire tourner de l'œil rien qu'au parfum. Profitant d'un échange de regards Mada fit comprendre à Anakin de boire à petites gorgée et lui fit non de la tête en lui montrant un plat débordant de petits cubes roses. Il acquiesça et fronça les sourcils en voyant Vir revenu d'on se sait où la soulever, prendre place sur son coussin et la placer sur ses genoux, il vit presque rouge mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que d'autres haimos de tailles et de couleurs différentes faisaient leur entrée, les saluant très chaleureusement et s'extasiant de voir une nouvelle tête. Par la suite il comprit vite pourquoi Mada les trouvaient un peu trop fêtards, deux heures qu'il étaient arrivés et le simple verre pour fêter ça ne semblait que commencer, il sentait déjà les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme alors qu'il n'en était qu'à son deuxième bol, Mada elle devait en être à son quatrième…

_Comment elle fait ? Elle a même pas l'air éméchée, pi l'autre là qui la colle toujours ! C'est pas possible ça! _

_ Bon les gars c'est pas que mais moi j'ai bien envie de prendre un bon bain après cette bonne marche, Anakin tu me suis-je te montre…

_ Mais non va ! Laisse Vir s'occuper de lui, toi y a Martouffe qui t'attend ; commença le chef avant de se tourner fièrement vers Anakin qui s'était levé un peu chancelant ; c'est ma douce et tendre étoile des neige ! Tu vas voir elle vous a sûrement déjà préparer de quoi vous habiller ! Aller suis Vir!

Visiblement l'idée ne séduisait pas plus Vir qu'Anakin qui le suivit bon grès mal grès dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à de grands bains d'où s'échappaient différentes sortes de vapeur.

* * *

Bien ! encore un chapitre de finit, qu'en pensez vous ?

à bientôt pour le suivant :)


	4. Chapter 4

SAAAALLLUUUT je sais je suis longue à poster mais je passe du temps sur plein de fics en même temps et mixer ça avec le taf... bref ^^'

Merci à CarOwliine pour son commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir et m'a motivé à poster.

* * *

Chapitre 3:

« Bon ; commença Vir ; ici t'es aux bains mâles, fais gaffe t'as plusieurs bains plus ou moins chaud, je sais pas trop jusque quelle température votre corps peu tenir donc je te conseil le moins chaud là bas.

Il repartait quand Anakin l'arrêta :

_ T'en pense quoi de Mada ?

_ De quoi je me mêle ?

_ C'est juste une question…

Le non humain eut un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses crocs :

_ Aaah… t'aurais pas des vues sur elle toi ? Remarque pour une humaine elle ferait une très bonne haimos, t'as juste pas de bol qu'elle s'intéresse pas à toi…

_ Tien c'est étonnant vu qu'on a dormi collés l'un contre l'autre cette nuit et que ce matin elle ne pouvait pas me regarder en face sans rougir…

Il se retint de reculer en voyant le regard mauvais que lui portait Vir, celui-ci eut un sourire mauvais comme s'il cherchait un très vilain tour à lui jouer.

_ Parce que tu te crois plus apte que moi à la mériter ?

_ … »

Se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre au haimos, Anakin se contenta de lui tourner le dos et d'aller se laver, il ne connaissait pas les règles ici mais visiblement tout pouvait porter au combat et Mada n'avait pas l'air enjouée à l'idée d'une quelconque confrontation.

À sa sortie des bains il trouva une pile de vêtement qu'il enfila, surpris de voir qu'ils étaient exactement à sa taille. Il s'agissait d'une tunique rouge, au col brodé d'arabesques noires et oranges, moulant le torse du jeune Jedi et dont le tissus était assez épais pour tenir chaud sans pour autant être étouffant ainsi qu'un pantalon plus sombre, fait à partir du même genre de tissus, qui s'arrêtait à mi mollet. Afin qu'il ne sois pas pied nu, une paire d'escarpins de cuir et de fourrure avaient été ajoutés à la tenue. Il enfila le tout et sortit, croisant ou plutôt tombant sur une séduisante haimos assez petite, à la fourrure bleue et aux yeux turquoise qui lui proposa de l'accompagner à la salle où le repas aurait lieu.

« Eh bien oui pourquoi pas…

_ Tu es donc l'humain qui accompagne Ohokwen ? T'es plutôt mignon, elle a dit que tu étais fort en plus…

_ Vous êtes tous aussi direct ?

_ Allons, il n'y a pas que Vir qui apprécie le charme des humains… personnellement j'aime bien votre corps sans duvet c'est délicieusement … mignon…

_ Mignon ?

_ hihihi oui ~ »

La jeune créature s'était accrochée à son bras faisant fi de sa non réaction à ses avances, elle l'entraîna rapidement dans la salle de banquets partout étaient disposés des espèces de divans dont certains étaient déjà occupés par de nombreux haimos buvant et mangeant sans retenue, certains chantant et d'autres parlant fort… au centre de la pièce avait même lieu un combat qui semblait amicale, les deux combattantes riant aux éclats.

À peine étaient ils entrées que le chef le fit s'asseoir à « sa table », lui présentant sa compagne et commençant à le faire boire tout en chantant avec d'autres des chansons paillardes sous l'étrange regard de Vir qui semblait encore attendre une réponse à son défi caché. Ils furent rejoint un peu plus tard par Mada et une haimos qui se trouvait être la fille de Hayern et celle qui avait confectionné leur tenue. Aussitôt Anakin et Vir se lancèrent un regard lourd de sous entendu : Mada portait une tenue qui aurait donné froid à Anakin en d'autres circonstances ; un haut orangé bordé d'une fine fourrure ne cachant que sa poitrine ainsi qu'un de ses épaule et s'arrêtant sous sa poitrine accompagné d'un pantalon très près du corps de la même teinte auxquels s'ajoutaient les même escarpins que son partenaire. Cette tenue ainsi portée donna soudain chaud à Anakin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher son regard d'elle, pas même lorsque la jeune femme s'installa à ses coté, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire goguenard à Vir pour cela.

« Bah dis donc, Martouffe t'as rendu élégant…

_ Je peux en dire autant pour toi, ça te change de tes tenues de Tusken…

_ Hahaha ouais c'est ça… bon t'y vas mollo hein sur la boisson parce que tout à l'heure c'était limite, limite, heureusement qu'un bon bain t'as remis sur pieds…

_ Oui maman…

_ Anakin… on a une mission je te rappelle et je préférerai t'avoir sobre pour la mener à bien.

_ Dis celle qui boit déjà.

_ Ouais mais moi je suis habituée ~

_ Tu n'as qu'à m'habituer ; ronronna Anakin alors qu'il se prenait au jeu de sa partenaire.

_ Tu me dragues là ?

_ Tu n'avais pas l'air insensible hier soir… ni ce matin d'aill…

_ Mada t'en voudras un peu ? »

Décidément Anakin allait développer une sérieuse empathie contre Vir, il commençait à lui courir sévère sur les nerfs et puis l'autre là qui lui collait au bras… pourquoi alors que ça devenait intéressant avec Mada il fallait que des éléments extérieurs viennent le faire chier ?

« Euh non merci Vir, tu sais que ces trucs là ne passent pas pour les humains… et n'en propose pas à Anakin juste pour cette raison…

_ Laisse les Mada ! Tu devrais être flattée d'attirer l'attention d'hommes ! S'esclaffa Hayern tandis que les deux « hommes » se lançaient des regards qui auraient pu lancer des lasers et qu'elle subissait elle aussi son lot de regard pas sympa venant de la haimos qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le jeune homme.

Il reprit :

_ Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui est sérieuse là !

_ Justement en parlant de sérieux…

_ Demain, demain, cet après midi et ce soir faisons donc la fête !

_ Mais pas demain ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de passer plus de dix jours ici…

_ T'as changée Mada ! S'exclama Vir en se saisissant de son bras pour la faire se lever et danser ; avant tu n'aurais pas refusé une bonne petite fête !

_ Avant je ne venais pas tout juste de finir une longue mission pour enchaîner sur une autre sans pouvoir mettre un pied au temple Jedi… laisse moi donc me reposer…

_ Aller ! Dansons !

_ Mada voudrais se reposer… ; intervint Anakin.

_ C'est ta réponse ?

_ De quoi tu parles Vir ?

_ De rien Mada…

_ Vir ?

La jeune femme faisait d'un coup preuve de beaucoup d'autorité avec son regard sévère et ses poing sur les hanches.

_ Quoi je lui ai juste posé une question…

_ En sachant qu'il ne connait pas les règles du jeu. Bravo… quel esprit !

_ Roooh c'est bon ! De quoi je me mêle ?

_ C'est simple ! Je veux garder mon partenaire en un morceau pour faire cette mission !

_ Eh tu sous entends quoi là ? Grinça Anakin.

_ Rien mais avec Vir je sens que si vous vous battez ça se finira pas avant le KO…

_ Mais de quoi je me mêle Ohokwen ? Laisse les donc se battre et visse tes fesses sur se divan !

_ Non mais de quoi je me mêle miss-je-suis-tout-le-temps-en-chaleur ?

_ Tu oses ?!

_ Oui, un problème avec ça ?

_ Non mais tu te crois si forte pour me défier ?! »

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle, visiblement lorsqu'une question était tournée de cette manière il s'agissait d'un défi lancé à la personne que l'on interrogeait, Anakin commençait enfin à comprendre les règles de cette espèce, par contre il comprenait aussi qu'il avait très bien fait de ne pas répondre à Vir lors de leur discussion aux bains. Et tout comme ce dernier il attendait avec beaucoup d'attention la réponse de Mada. Celle-ci semblait peser le pour et le contre quand à sa réponse :

« Alors l'humaine t'as peur de me répondre ? Pff c'est bien beau de faire la maligne mais faut encore assumer !

_ Oui Mada ! Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps pour répondre ? En plus depuis tes premières visites ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas relevé de défis ! Encouragea le chef qui semblait trouver la situation hilarante ; tiens Anakin prends donc un autre verre au lieu de tirer cette tête ! Mada ! Tu réponds ou non ?!

Lentement Mada se releva, vida son verre d'un traite et s'avança vers le centre de a pièce tout juste libéré par les précédents lutteurs :

_ Putain tu me saoule… ; elle soupira ; Oui, je me penses bien assez forte pour te défié… ; elle se retourna en ayant un rictus narquois ; et encore plus pour te foutre la raclé… »

À peine sa phrase finie toute l'assemblée se lança dans des cris d'encouragements tandis que des paris commençaient à se faire et que des éclats de rire explosaient de chaque cotés du ring improvisé.

Anakin n'en revenait pas, c'était pas elle qui plus tôt lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas faire de vagues ? Non mais on nageait en plein délire là ! Il se tournait vers Hayern pour lui demander un semblant d'explication mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus et pariait trois fût de leur boisson sur Mada tandis qu'il entendait les premiers coups s'échanger : et en plus cette folle y allait franco sans sabre laser et sans la Force ! Il n'en revenait pas ! La Jedi semblait maîtriser la situation et sa position au vu de l'air passablement agacé de la non humaine.

Le fait que son adversaire parait beaucoup de ses coups et lui en rendait à foison ne semblait qu'attiser son énervement et vu le son de certains des impacts des coups que les deux femmes échangeaient, ça devait cogner dur. Il grimaça quand il la vit prendre un coup de pied dans le ventre suivit d'un violent uppercut au menton auxquels elle répondit par un direct à l'estomac et un fouetté dans la hanche qui déséquilibra un moment son adversaire. Finalement elle était bien moins féminine qu'avant lorsqu'elle se battait, elle était cependant rapide et cognait toujours au bon moment, donnant du fil à retordre à son adversaire qui semblait vouloir protéger en priorité son visage en utilisant deux de ses bras, les deux autres portant de violentes attaques à l'humaine.

_Ils disaient quoi les maîtres déjà ? Plus calme et réfléchie ? Mon cul ouais, c'est elle qui cherche la bagarre pour le coup, qu'on ne me dise plus que je suis une tête brûlée! Moi au moins je ne cherche pas à défié une créature potentiellement guerrière à quatre bras et d'un taille supérieure à la mienne pour une histoire de … oh de mec… elle se battrait donc pour moi c'est bon ça !_

Un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées déviantes au sujet de Mada se battant pour l'avoir, en effet avec sa queue l'haimos venait de faire tomber Mada en arrière et tentait de la maintenir au sol tout en l'étouffant pour lui faire perdre connaissance, le combat devant durer jusqu'à l'abandon ou le KO, seulement Mada lui empoigna les cheveux férocement avant de les tirer au point d'en arracher quelques mèches ce qui fit lâcher prise à l'haimos un bref instant et cela lui valu un violent coup de genou dans le ventre puis d'une pirouette habile la jeune humaine inversa leur position en assénant quatre violent coups au visage de la non humaine qui en resta clouée au sol. Se relevant le souffle court Mada lui lança un regard dédaigneux :

« Finis ? T'abandonnes ? »

Elle n'eut qu'une quinte de toux comme réponse, elle lui flanqua un nouveau coup dans les côtes en réitérant sa question, là elle eut un simple oui… haleté et noyé entre deux bonnes respirations mais c'était tout de même un oui.

« Bien ! Bon qui avait parié sur moi ?! S'écria-t-elle avec la banane tout en retournant s'asseoir à coté d'Anakin tandis que Vir et Hayern fêtaient dignement sa victoire

_ Eh bah moi qui pensais que t'avais changé ! T'as même fini ça vite ! C'est bien grâce à toi j'ai gagné trois barriques !

_ En même temps si Mada avait perdu contre Narwi… commença Vir avec un air entendu tandis que la perdante s'éloignait aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait. »

Anakin se tourna vers sa partenaire qui buvait un autre gobelet du tord-boyaux tou en grimaçant lorsque Martouffe la femme du chef regardait son épaule qui semblait avoir prit un très vilain coup. Cette dernière appliquait déjà un onguent sur la blessure tout en commentant la façon de se battre de la blessée, lui conseillant de plus protéger son visage la prochaine fois.

_ Et après c'est moi qui doit rester calme ?

_ Euh, disons que là c'est elle qui m'a défié…

_ Et toi tu réponds à sa provocation ?

_ De quoi je me mêle hein ? C'est moi qui ai gagné, point.

_ Peut être mais c'est pas toi qui disais tout à l'heure que tu voulais qu'on fasse cette mission en un morceau ?

_ … Le prend pas mal mais contrairement à toi je connais les haimos, je connais leurs capacités et je suis capable d'évaluer ma puissance au corps à corps vis-à-vis de l'un d'entre eux, là Narwi n'était vraiment pas une menace à proprement parler…

Le padawan fixa sa partenaire avec un air dubitatif, elle ? Sa puissance ? Elle savait juste se battre, fallait pas abuser. Il y réfléchit un moment en la voyant boire gaiement avec les non humains qui la félicitaient pour son combat, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en salle d'entraînement au temple et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle valait maintenant. Il savait juste qu'elle avait visiblement fait pas mal de missions solo ou en tant que leader de duo de padawan.

* * *

alors ? =) je continue ? =)


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà ! enfin le début de la mission ^^  
désolée il a mit son temps à venir ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Un grand escalier encadré par la glace et la pierre, noir et silencieux il n'invitait clairement pas les visiteurs. Les deux padawans sentirent leur cheveux se dresser sur leur nuque, finalement contents d'avoir fait le plein de festivité avant de pénétrer dans les tréfonds des grottes. Armés d'une torche chacun ils entreprirent la descente de ces escaliers. Aucun ne parlait, attentif au moindre bruit que portait le courant d'air qui leur parvenait du bas du couloir.

Au bout de deux longues heures ils passèrent enfin la dernière marche pour tomber dans une salle vraiment très primitive où les stalactites et les stalagmites se battaient pour savoir qui atteindrait le coté opposé en premier. De la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres, même ici les températures étaient basses mais pour Mada cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes à son partenaire. Elle glissa cependant un coup d'œil vers lui et fut rassurée de voir que cet idiot avait bien enfilé les vêtements que Martouffe lui avait fait. Au moins il serait bien au chaud.

De son coté Anakin sentait sa peau frémir à la vue de sa partenaire. Elle n'avait rien ajouté à la tenue qu'elle portait la veille, okay elle était d'un pays de glace mais quand même ! Il regardait presque hypnotisé la peau blanche qu'il pouvait voir au niveau de ses hanches, pas un seul frisson.

_Comment elle fait ? Même avec toutes les couches de fourrures que j'ai je ressens le froid..._

Lentement son regard remonta sur le visage de sa partenaire qui examinait avec fascination les murs de la salle, que pouvait elle trouver de si fascinant à des gravures primitives ? Vivement qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher et qu'ils retournent sur Coruscant.

« Regarde ça ! Ils racontent un passage de l'histoire des haimos sur ce mur ci !

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut autant être passionnant sur ces dessins...

Si tu regardais mieux, tu verrais ce qui a pousser les haimos à revenir en surface et à ne plus creuser de galeries dans ces grottes.

Ah et c'est ?

… un truc potentiellement dangereux et pas très cool je dirais.

Hein ? »

Là Anakin était finalement intéressé. Un gros truc dangereux ? Ça c'était sympa, au moins ils allaient avoir de l'occupation dans ces grottes. Cependant sa partenaire ne sembla pas trouver plus d'explications sur ce pourquoi c'était dangereux de descendre. Il y avait plusieurs avertissements, menaces de morts et autres indications mais rien à propos du danger en lui même.

Il ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cette partie de la grottes, il y avait d'autres caves à visiter et Mada ne tenait visiblement pas à s'éterniser ici malgré son intérêt grandissant pour les grottes. Ils sortirent la carte qu'ils avaient récupérer chez leurs hôtes et se mirent en route pour les autres cavités du niveau où ils se trouvaient. Toute la journée ils marchèrent de cave en cave, traversant des couloirs plus ou moins étroits et des chemins plus ou moins abordables.

La glace était présente partout cependant plus ils descendaient plus il leur sembla que la température augmentait. Arrivé à ce que leur montres indiquaient être le soir, ils décidèrent d'établir leur campement dans une salle un peu plus petite, dont les murs était garnis de grenats et d'autres minerais clairs. D'un commun accord Anakin monta leur tente tandis que Mada réchauffait leur vivres sur le réchaud qu'ils avaient emportés. Pendant un moment ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se penchant tout de même sur le problème de l'élément dangereux des grottes avant d'en revenir à des sujets plus futiles. L'atmosphère étant plus détendue ils échangèrent des anecdotes sur leurs diverses mission et expériences en tant que padawan. Puis ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois nommés chevaliers. Comme s'y attendait Mada, Anakin se voyait déjà en grand chevalier se battant pour le bien et tout le tralala, quant à elle qui estimait s'être suffisamment battue avoir eut son quota de mission, Mada se voyait plus assise tranquillement aux archives voir en recherche de documents ou autres sites historiques. Elle rit même en imaginant que c'était là un plan tordu de son cher maître pour assurer la relève et la transmission de la passion des archives.

Ils en vinrent aussi à parler des premiers clans des padawans. Anakin n'ayant pas vraiment suivit le protocole habituel d'un aspirant jedi, Mada lui expliqua comment se déroulaient en général l'apprentissage des jeunes padawans puis à quels moments ils trouvaient un maître qui voulait bien les prendre sous son aile. Elle ajouta qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être tombé sur Obi-Wan Kenobi, beaucoup de padawan attendaient qu'ils soit promus chevalier à l'époque où il le chevalier Qui-Gon Jinn était encore vivant.

« Et toi ?

Quoi ?

Tu attendais aussi qu'Obi-Wan devienne chevalier ?

Non, mon maître m'a proposé d'être son élève assez tôt avant que je n'y pense. En fait à bien y réfléchir j'aurais préféré un maître un peu moins laxiste...

A ce point ? Pourtant il t'a fait faire des tas de mission !

Tu sais, ce n'est pas le nombre de missions qui compte, d'ailleurs c'est un peu ça qui me motive à demander un poste aux archives. Parce que bon tout ce qui est missions diplomatiques, j'ai eu mon compte, et l'accompagnement de personnalités ou d'autre transports aussi. Tu ne peux pas avoir idée des difficultés qu'un simple padawan peu avoir à se faire obéir et respecter par des vieux mercenaires qui ne veulent pas écouter une gamine.

Laisses moi rire, tu te lasse de ça ?

Ouais.

Je n'y comprend rien ! Moi j'aimerai en faire un tas de missions sans maître !

Si tu veux on échange, personnellement j'ai eu ma dose de situations de vie ou de mort. Quand je rentre je me plante dans la grande bibliothèque et je n'en bouge plus jusqu'à ce que mon maître m'accompagne sur une mission pépère hahahwwfouuuaah~ »

Un bâillement à peine étouffé lui échappa, d'un commun accord ils se mirent au lit, repoussant la discussion au « lendemain ». La suite de la mission n'allait peut être pas continué à être tranquille, autant bien se reposer et prendre des forces tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Le réveil fut moins chaleureux que le dernier qu'ils avaient partagés : chacun dans son couchage. Ils prirent une légère collation et rangèrent le tout tout en continuant à parler de missions passées s'étonnant de leur capacités à ce battre en mission à chaque fois qu'ils durent faire équipe. Mada supposa que le fait qu'ils venaient d'environnements diamétralement opposés devait y être pour beaucoup. De plus il avait eut l'occasion de « vivre sa vie » avant de devenir padawan. Mada et beaucoup d'autres avaient été admis en tant que padawan beaucoup plus jeunes que lui et avaient grandis en apprenant les nombreux principes, lois, interdits et autres. Elle lui expliqua rapidement comment était sa planète d'origine, son froid mordant, ses cultures dansantes et les spécialités culinaires qui préservaient le corps du froid.

Par la suite Anakin lui raconta comment il avait rencontré son maître actuel, la vie sur Tatooine, son ancien statut d'esclave, sa mère, Padmé Amidala... Étonnement l'évocation de la reine de Naboo agaça Mada, sans qu'elle ne veuille se demander pourquoi. Elle écouta cependant avec attention la vie qu'avait eut son partenaire, dénigrant l'esclavage sous le joug des Hutt et autres groupes n'appartenant pas à la République galactique. Elle fut en revanche surprise des capacités d'Anakin, le fait qu'il ait construit un droïde de protocole, un engin de course et tous ses travaux pour Wattoo...

Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait écopé de sa précédente mission sur Corellia alors que le jeune homme aurait été tout indiqué pour toute cette mécanique qu'elle s'était énervée à apprendre et à manipuler.

Dans un sens elle comprenait l'intérêt dont Qui-Gon avait fait preuve à son égard. Un enfant prometteur méritait de recevoir des marques d'intérêt et de quitter une vie de servitude où il n'avait aucun avenir.

Ils devaient avoir atteint le quatrième ou cinquième sous-sol et toujours aucun signe de pierre archive... pas de signe non plus du soit disant danger régnant dans les grottes...c'était à se poser la question sur l'existence même du danger potentiel qui les guettait.

« Dis tu as un mec ?

Haha pourquoi ? Intéressé ?

Non, simple question... _si je lui dis oui elle le prendrait comment ?_

Tu ne connais pas le règlement pour poser ce genre de questions ?

Si mais il n'est pas interdit de s'amuser à ce que je sache... _il n'est pas forcément question d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer..._

_Pourquoi il pose toutes ce questions d'un coup ? Il a pas sa princesse ? _C'est sûr... je peux savoir d'où te viens cette soudaine envie de parler de ce genre de sujet ?

De rien, j'en ai marre de ce silence. Si t'as d'autres sujets.

On voit bien que t'es un mec... parler tout de suite de relations et d'amusement...

Oh c'est bon je me tais !

Le prends pas mal voyons ! en tout cas t'as mauv... t'as entendu ? »

Finissant sa phrase par un chuchotement elle avait stoppé sa marche et s'était tournée vers son partenaire qui avait prit un air aussi sérieux qu'elle. Visiblement ils avaient tout deux bien entendu le ronronnement qui venait de l'autre côté du couloir de pierre et de glace...

* * *

voilà voilà finiiii =)

un petit verdict ?


End file.
